


本能

by takayukitakane



Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: M/M, 对不起这个relationship是反的其实是旭左求右
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takayukitakane/pseuds/takayukitakane
Summary: 因为爱所以不用再害怕了。
Relationships: Kang Hyungu | Kanghyun/Lee Giwook | Cya
Kudos: 7





	本能

**Author's Note:**

> *姜寄就寄（其实是寄姜）
> 
> *旭左求右
> 
> *救救孩子孩子要饿死了
> 
> *有两个看不出来也一点都没关系的neta

如果我说，我遇到了有点糟的情况，看到这句话的人也许会觉得，姜贤求大概是碰上了令人困扰的事，像是迷路了、起晚了、或者是和外行朋友不小心聊到音乐术语后冷场了。但是，如果加一个字，变成我遇到了有点糟糕的情况，那这句话能形容的事的范围就会被很微妙地扩大一点点。

上面这段话能成功在姜贤求的脑海里待一到两秒的时间，主要归功于李寄旭用烂来形容都算是抬举的吻技。不是说不行，就是完全不会。能让姜贤求不分心主要还是因为死死抓住哥哥肩膀的手。

非要说的话，其实姜贤求好像更会一点，但他不敢也不太想引导。两人早就熟悉彼此的性格和习惯，但姜贤求偶尔还是会对李寄旭的眼神感到陌生，认为自己还不够了解对方。

其实姜贤求不用这么担心，李寄旭有时候也觉得自己不太懂他贤求哥。

双向暗恋总是幸福又微妙的。两个二十岁出头的青少年不会隐藏自己的感情又有许多顾虑，最终是姜贤求过于担心误会发酵就先捅破了窗户纸。

后来他们讨论到这件事，聊着聊着话题就变成了其他内容。终于李寄旭说累了，侧身躺到姜贤求腿上：“怎么办，太喜欢贤求哥了。”

而现在，这句话的主人颤抖着双手，咬着同样的字句再次把它送到姜贤求嘴边。

“在紧张吗？”

李寄旭摇摇头：“…只是有点激动。”

糟糕的警告主要来自触觉。小臂紧贴着地板感受到的凉意，陌生的肌肤相触，以及被一点点填满而带来的痛感。更糟糕的是这一切都成为了催化剂。

李寄旭比姜贤求抖的还厉害。他俯下身，把头靠在姜贤求背上。

能听到心跳声。

在这个位置，李寄旭没法和姜贤求牵手。

他们有意无意牵过很多次手，只不过一切都在确认关系后发生了改变。两个人的前指几乎都没有触感，但当姜贤求握住李寄旭的指尖，他意外地看到对方像受惊的猫科动物一样轻轻耸了一下背。

“嗯？”

“没想到哥会忽然来牵我的手。”李寄旭笑的时候眼睛会皱起来，露出特别的纹路。

姜贤求听人说过李寄旭像猫。对于这句话，他只能认同一半。毕竟，没有猫会在被别人握住手后争开，再重新十指相扣握进来的。

李寄旭就喜欢在这种地方较劲，没办法。

贤求哥也喜欢我，所以自私一点也没关系。

李寄旭把对方的一切反应和动作都当作对自己的引诱。钥匙不是用来开锁，而是用来把锁撞碎的。姜贤求本能地想躲，但他知道这是蜂蜜，腐蚀掉他理智的线、涂满他的全身、最终打败了本能。

“哥，”李寄旭轻咬着姜贤求的肩，声音轻飘飘的，“喜欢你。”

装不下的话就溢出来吧，弄脏房间也没关系，干脆把世界都填满算了。小箱子没有意义，反正他们也只会拥抱彼此。

最后确实没有装下，溢出来的部分顺着身线流下来，和眼泪同时被蹭到地上。

李寄旭躺到一边，用还带着泪痕的脸去蹭姜贤求的手背。


End file.
